An espeon TF
by KingoftheOcean
Summary: La vida apacible de un chico de granja se verá afectada cuando este se dé cuenta que ya no es más un humano. Las grandes orejas, la cola y los pares de patas serán solo el comienzo de una serie continua de cambios que lo hundirán más y más en la desesperación por querer saber qué le ocurre y por qué justo a él.


**TF de espeon. Si no te gusta, pues no lo leas.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece. Pokemon es propiedad de Gamefreak/Nintendo y de toda su gente.**

An espeon TF

_Titanio_

_"¡Papi! ¡Papi!" _corrí lo más que pude para abrazar a mi padre. Mi madre me había dicho que justo hoy día llegaba y que venía con grandes regalos para todos, y en especial, uno bien reservado para mí "_¡Papi!" _le di la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa esbozada de oreja a oreja mientras intentaba acorralarlo con mis brazos para que no se me escapara. Era un día muy soleado así que no podía distinguir bien su rostro. No recuerdo la última vez que lo vi. Las sombras diurnas seguían molestándonos, pero fue él quien interrumpió el momento emotivo para darme una sorpresa. Tenía entre sus brazos a una cría de eevee que él sabía que a mí me gustaban mucho. Encantado me lo entregó y de ahí se fue directo a la casa para saludar al resto de la familia. Yo en un primer momento, no pude creer lo que había hecho. Estos pokemon solo los tienen los niños de mi edad que son de clase alta o acomodada. Yo solo me dedico a cuidar ganado. Pensé entonces que sería injusto tener uno ahorita, así que decidí devolvérselo.

Cuando ingresé a mi hogar, mi madre ya había armado una fiesta entera de bienvenida. Todos se habían puesto a bailar y a tomar como si no hubiera un mañana hasta el caer de la noche. Yo, como el hijo menor que soy, tuve que resignarme y esperar a que mi padre acuda a mi llamado en algún breve receso de su celebración.

Sentado en el poyo de la terraza aguardé hasta que la modorra me vino con fuerza. El eevee, tan pequeño y tan suave, sintió sueño al igual que yo y se acurrucó en mi regazo para tomar, quizás, su primera siesta. No me di cuenta, pero ya para cuando cerré los ojos, una hermosa lluvia de estrellas comenzó a caer desde lo más alto del firmamento.

Me desperté horas después de aquel espectáculo luminoso aún siendo de madrugada. El sol todavía no aparecía ,pero la luz que emanaba de este sí se distinguía. Naranjas de diferentes tonalidades se iban turnando a través del horizonte matutino, conforme yo recobraba el aplomo y el bebé eevee bostezaba por el sueño y por lo temprano que era. No avisté por ningún lado a mi familia mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, pero sí se me hizo conocido aquellas figuras que se estaban despidiendo de alguien a lo lejos. Pensé por un momento, y deseé que así no fuera, que mi familia eran esas sombras y que mi padre era a quien lo despedían. Me levanté rápidamente del poyo junto con eevee en mis brazos y fui corriendo a verificar si así era. Corrí lo más rápido que pude porque la angustia me carcomía a cada paso que daba. El sonido del pasto sesgado se escuchaba con más frecuencia debido a mis veloces pisadas. Mi respiración y mi latidos se aceleraron. Me puse nervioso y a la vez sentí miedo. Mi padre no sería capaz de hacerme eso; irse sin despedir. Debía de apresurarme si es que quería darle el encuentro. Quería saber si estaba equivocado, si todo esto era solo un sueño. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me di cuenta que mi familia estaba ahí, despidiéndolo. Yo no lo pude creer. Volví la mirada a mi hogar y avisté el camino que había recorrido en tan pocos segundos. Mis pies me temblaban y ya no me respondían. Mi padre no se fijó en mí cuando se subió a la furgoneta y se fue. Yo seguía sosteniendo al eevee con la esperanza de poder devolvérselo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tan solo pude ver cómo se perdía a lo lejos, cómo se alejaba de mí. Logré recobrar algo de fuerzas para poder gritarle adiós, pero en vez de eso, me puse a llorar. A llorar como el crío que era y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre eevee mojando su inocente cara y despertándolo para colmo. Mi ser frágil no pudo ser controlado, no hasta que eevee me empezó a lamer y mi madre a consolar. En esos instantes las vi a las dos como mi único mundo porque papá ya no iba a estar más conmigo.

Juré, a partir de ese entonces, no apartarme de eevee y de mi familia hasta su regreso.

* * *

_Varios años después..._

Hoy es un gran día. Por fin voy a poder ir al colegio después de siglos de estar insistiéndole e insistiéndole a mi madre. Yo supuestamente debí de haber empezado hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía 6 años, pero por mis limitaciones económicas, se tuvo que ampliar hasta los 10.

Estoy muy entusiasmado. Un niño normal me diría que soy extraño, pero a mí me gusta mucho el colegio. Yo sé que ahí hay gente como yo que vive ruralmente y que quizás tenga los mismos gustos. Quizás hasta pueda llegar a hacer amigos. Sería genial. Es por eso que me adelanté y ahora me encuentro esperando el bus escolar con dos horas de anticipación echado junto a un árbol de bayas. Mi pokemon también está conmigo, pero no está echada sino sentada. La veía tranquila y serena; estupenda como nunca.

Le quité la vista por unos segundos para verificar si mis cosas estaban okey, pero cuando le devuelvo la mirada ella ya había cambiado completamente de expresión. Se le veía alerta y preocupada mirando el horizonte. Yo sospeché en un principio que se trataba de algún forastero que había irrumpido por equivocación nuestras tierras, pero cuando me fijo bien en mi pokemon sospecho otra cosa. Ella no se pone así por así cuando alguien aleatorio nos invade. De seguro es una visita. Y por cómo la veo ahorita, toda ansiosa y nerviosa, debe ser alguien muy especial. Su cola y sus orejas tensas la delatan. Es un familiar, pero no cualquiera, porque ella sabe controlarse y solo una persona en este mundo la puede llegar a alterar de esa forma.

Dejé a un lado mi mochila y fui a la carrera hacia el reencuentro de mi padre. Corrí esta vez mucho más veloz y con el deseo de poder llegar a verlo. Me he vuelto más fuerte, he crecido. Las sombras ya no son un obstáculo para mí. Esta vez conoceré el rostro de mi padre. Mi pokemon también creció, evolucionó. Por las noches, ella soñaba con alcanzar las estrellas, con el deseo de llegar a verlas llover. Su anhelo fue tanto que se convirtió en un umbreon. Yo me sentí feliz cuando evolucionó, al igual que ahora, viéndola correr; cabeza a cabeza o sobrepasándome, no importaba cómo, ella lo era todo para mí. Mi madre me dejó, pero ella aún no. Yo cumpliré mi promesa y jamás me separaré de ella. Ya estábamos por llegar. El molino de viento a nuestro costado giraba desenfrenadamente. Rompí los límites de la última vez y seguí corriendo. No me importaba nada, tan solo quería verlo. Ya estábamos cerca. El pasto no sonaba. Divisamos la furgoneta y corrimos con más fuerza. No íbamos a permitir que se nos escapara nuevamete. Ese era su auto, pero…

No era él quien lo conducía, sino otra persona ¿Dónde está mi papá? Fuimos al encuentro del conductor y este solo nos miró y nos invitó a entrar. Yo sentí la necesidad de subir al auto. Algo me decía que él nos guiaría hacia donde está mi padre. No lo dudé más. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me subí junto con umbreon. Ella se iría atrás, a la parte trasera del carro, que era más espaciosa y abierta. Yo en cambio, me quedaría con el extraño conductor.

Aquella persona parecía amable. Nos miraba minuciosamente con sonrisas. En el camino, nos empezó a contar chistes. Yo no me reía. Yo solo quería ver a mi padre. Después de una ahora de viaje llegamos a un lugar descampado. Él se bajó y nos dejó solos a mí y a umbreon por unos minutos. Cuando volvió, ya no tenía impresa su sonrisa. Se encontraba amargo y nos veía con odio. Rápidamente se cambió de ropa frente a nosotros y pude ver su verdadera identidad. Llevaba puesto un uniforme oscuro con una "P" como logotipo y una boina del mismo color en su cabeza. Nos empezó a amenazar a mí y a mi pokemon, si es que no nos bajábamos. Umbreon reaccionó rápido y lo mordió antes que me pudiera tocar. El hombre gritó de dolor y se cubrió el brazo todo ensangrentado. Llamó a refuerzos para que nos pudiera desalojar. Umbreon opuso resistencia. Yo veía por el retrovisor cómo neutralizaban con dificultad a mi pokemon. Ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Le colocaron un collar eléctrico sin que se diera cuenta. Una sola descarga fue suficiente para dejarla tendida en el piso ¿Se habrá desmayado? Yo no supe qué hacer en esos momentos. Me había congelado. Sentía miedo como cuando era infante. Tenía las manos sudorosas y mi cuerpo ya no me funcionaba. Juré que alguien me dijo _corre_ y yo automáticamente salí del vehículo para resguardarme. Traté de huir, pero justo el mismo hombre a quien le había mordido mi pokemon, me detuvo. No me dejó escapar. Me miraba con sed de venganza. El herido llamó a un científico que se apareció de la nada. Este vino con una gran jeringa totalmente llena de un líquido viscoso y rosado. Me lo inyectó en el cuello estando inmóvil. Sentí cómo el líquido ingresó y empezó a fluir por todo mi cuerpo. El científico me acarició el rostro y luego se fue dejándome solo con mi agresor. El uniformado, a continuación, me soltó y luego se hechó a reir.

"_¡Jamás volverás a ser el mismo, mocoso de pacotilla! ¡JAJAJAJA!"_

Se dirigió aún con el dulce sabor de mi sufrimiento a la furgoneta de mi padre y encendió el motor para darse a la fuga. Yo, con un dolor intenso en el cuello, logré levantar la mirada y miré por última vez a umbreon siendo arrojada a otra furgoneta del mismo modelo que la de mi padre, pero con el símbolo de la "P" a los costados. Miré cómo me la arrebataban de mis manos mientras huían como cobardes. Yo presionaba con fuerzas mi cuello para evitar el sangrado, y a duras penas, logré levantarme para seguir a esos desgraciados. No iba a permitir que se la llevaran. No quería perderla. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Los perdí de vista a los pocos pasos. Quise continuar, pero mi cuerpo ya no me daba para más. Caí rendido al piso y hasta ahí nomás recuerdo…

* * *

Los gritos y las risas me eran ensordecedores. El peso del sueño se fue alivianando conforme iba escuchando aquellos aparatosos ruidos. Abrí los ojos en señal de respuesta y me topé con un espacio oscuro. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en mis brazos cruzados, pero mirando boca abajo. Alcé la mirada para ver dónde me encontraba. Lo primero que vi fue una pizarra ¿Una pizarra? Lo segundo, cuando alcé aún más la vista, fueron las letras del abecedario pegadas una a una y consecutivamente en la pared. Lo tercero fue una gran ventana a mi izquierda. Lo cuarto fue una puerta a mi derecha abriéndose. Y lo quinto fue una profesora entrando. No quise mirar hacia atrás por precaución. Sabía que las risas y los gritos provenían de ahí; a mis espaldas. Tenía la sensación que se estaban burlando de mí. Sentí bochorno y volví a acurrucarme. La profesora me miró tiernamente y me invitó a presentarme ante los demás. Yo quise rehusarme, pero ella me insistió. Accedí a presentarme y me levanté del pupitre en donde me encontraba. Di media vuelta porque no era necesario caminar hacia el frente. Ya estaba al frente; aislado de todo lo demás. Miré detenidamente a mis compañeros de clase. Los vi ansiosos, pero callados esperando a que les dirija la palabra. Tomé la iniciativa, pero… no me pude expresar. Sentía nervios, como si un nudo grueso se enrollara en mi garganta y me impidiera hablar. Eso sería normal para alguien que recién acababa de despertarse de una terrible pesadilla. Así lo veía yo y no debería de preocuparme. Me rasqué la nuca en señal del perdón por mi lapsus y proseguí con la presentación. Pero cuando bajé mi mano hasta el nivel del cuello, me di cuenta que había algo ahí que no debería de estar. Lo seguí palpando hasta que sentí algo suave, poroso y húmedo. Me lo saqué a pesar de las advertencias de mi profesora y lo empecé a examinar. Aquello era una gasa médica empapada de sangre. El olor nauseabundo, las manchas escarlata, nada saludable, me indujeron al vómito. Yo intenté taparme la boca para obstruir el estímulo, pero fue en vano. La emesis salió a por montones obligándome a retorcerme de dolor y caer de rodillas al piso. Mis compañeros se empezaron a reir de mí y la profesora salió disparada del aula. Los gritos y las risas volvieron a escucharse. Me asediaban sin piedad mientras me enroscaba por la vergüenza. Lo único que me faltaba era que perdiera mi dignidad. Ahora ya no tengo a nada ni a nadie. Me encuentro solo. Y todo porque fui débil…

Nuevamente, cuando me despierto, alzo la vista y me percato que sigo en el mismo lugar. Sigo en el colegio, sigo en mi aula, sigo de rodillas en el piso. Lo único diferente era que ahora ya no escuchaba a nadie reír o gritar. Más bien, no escuchaba a nadie porque no había nadie. El colegio estaba vacío, o eso creía yo. Me levanto dificultosamente y lo primero con lo que me topo fue con un libro de matemática que estaba flotando… Dicen por ahí que cuando uno estudia matemática aprende a volar, pero esto ya era demasiado. Los demás libros, porque había más, también flotaban y además giraban, otros se movían de un lado a otro y algunos solo se quedaban quietos. Las carpetas estaban invertidas; bien puestas en el techo. Había varios papeles regados por todo el piso al igual que la pizarra y las letras del abecedario. Yo me dije a mí mismo que ya nunca más me vuelvo a quedar hasta tarde viendo películas de terror. Esto parecía tan real. Cuando salgo, me doy cuenta que no solo era mi aula, sino todo el colegio. Doy unos cuantos pasos más por el pasillo, sorteando el laberinto de papeles, y me encuentro con mi profesora que no se agradó para nada al verme. La veía traumatizada y cada vez que me acercaba, ella comenzaba a gritar. Yo la dejé ahí nomás y me dirigí a la salida. Afuera seguía haciendo sol. Era primavera y en Unova hacía mucho sol.

Decidí, después de todo, regresar a mi casa. En el camino me topé con varios pokemon hembras que increíblemente me empezaron a hablar cosas extrañas como "_A mí me gustan mucho los psíquicos" "Dame tu número" "¿Conoces la guardería?" " ¡Llámame!"_

Cuando llegué a mi casa, ya era de noche. Saludé a mi familia, cené y mientras comía ellos me preguntaron dónde demonios está umbreon. Yo no les dije nada, y así callado, subí hasta mi cuarto y me tiré a la cama. No quería saber nada más y me quedé dormido.


End file.
